


Two Flowers

by cat1803



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat1803/pseuds/cat1803
Summary: On a summer day mid-timeskip, Sumia and Cordelia brush each other's hair and have a chat. Short Sumia x Cordelia oneshot.





	Two Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so not the best title, but I've been holding onto this fic for ages and had to come up with something.
> 
> This is one of my favorite Awakening pairs and I plan on writing more for these two!!!
> 
> Again, any constructive criticism is appreciated. I know my fics get a little dialogue heavy and I'm working on that.

It was a lazy summer day for the Shepherds. Robin was playing chess with Virion, Stahl was writing a letter to his brother, Miriel was doing some sort of experiment, and Sumia and Cordelia were taking turns brushing each others’ hair as they chatted in Cordelia’s tent.

“I’ve been getting along great with Sully lately,” Sumia said, carefully weaving a tangle out of Cordelia’s hair. “We could talk about horses and pegasi for months!”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Cordelia replied with a smile. “To be frank, I’ve always worried about how few friends you seem to have compared to the rest of us.”

Sumia shook her head. “I’m happy with the amount of friends I have. Besides, I’d probably find a way to screw it up anyway.”

Cordelia sighed, as she does. “Sumia, you mustn’t say such things. You need more confidence.”

Sumia shrugged her shoulders.

“Do you need one of Cordelia’s famous pep talks?”

“Oh, that won’t be necess –“

“You’re a fantastic Pegasus Knight who can dodge almost anything and can land swifter blows than even Phila herself, may she rest in peace. Your flower petal readings entertain everyone – even Miriel, the impossible to entertain. And above all…”

“Yes?” Sumia asked impatiently.

“You’re the best, kindest, and truest friend a girl could ask for,” Cordelia said, putting a loving hand on Sumia’s shoulder.

Sumia stopped brushing Cordelia’s hair, tilted her head, and said, “Aww, no, you are.”

“Uh-uh, nope! We are not getting into another argument about who the better friend is!” Cordelia protested.

“Aww, but they’re so fun!” Sumia exclaimed. “Especially when they end like this,” she said before placing her lips softly on Cordelia’s for just a brief few seconds. “Sorry, was that too bold?” she asked when she saw Cordelia’s puzzled expression.

“No, I’m just surprised you kissed me this time!” Cordelia said, blushing all the while.

Sumia giggled softly. “Well, surprise, dear!”

The two hugged for a very long time without saying anything. Cordelia was the first to pull away, leaving Sumia aching for more affection but unwilling to say so.

“How long do you think we can keep this up without anyone noticing?” Cordelia asked, a worried and nervous expression etched upon her face.

Sumia shrugged. “I don’t know, Cordelia. Sometimes paranoia gets the better of me and I’m convinced everyone already knows and is too afraid to say anything.”

“Me too,” Cordelia said, sighing again.

“But I’ve decided that I don’t care what happens when they find out,” Sumia asserted. “They can’t just kick us out – we’re two of the most productive members of the Shepherds, on and off the battlefield. The worst they can do is to socially ostracize us – which both of us are used to, if not directly from the other Shepherds. I’m not saying we announce to the world the true nature of our relationship, but perhaps we needn’t be so afraid of what happens if and when everyone finds out.”

Cordelia paused for a moment and thought. “You do have a point, Sumia.” She kissed Sumia’s hand. “Thank you for being my courage, my guidance, and my strength.”

Sumia giggled again. “And thank you for being mine.”


End file.
